


moments in motion

by listentokels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Nationals, Fluff, Getting Together, It's Kurotsuki from Kenma's POV, Kenma's POV, M/M, Matchmaking, My Kageyama is baby agenda is showing, OG Karasuno First Years, Science Pick-Up Lines, Silly, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentokels/pseuds/listentokels
Summary: Kenma visits Shoyo during his third year and Shoyo's second. He starts noticing that something interesting is going on between his best friend and Karasuno's tall, blond middle blocker.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 247





	moments in motion

**Author's Note:**

> This started off serious, but it kind of went silly and I just let it happen.

The first time Kenma recalls the conversation with Kuroo, he’s visiting Shoyo in Miyagi for the third time. Shoyo bounds up to him happily at the train station, jumping at him with arms wide open, and Kenma doesn’t hesitate to catch him. As they hold each other tightly, savoring the feel of skinship after their month apart, Kenma spots the group trailing behind Shoyo. It’s the other second year members of the Karasuno Volleyball Club.

“I hope it’s okay that they hang out with us today. I told them we were going to the zoo and Yamaguchi mentioned he’s never been. It turned into a group thing,” Hinata smiles, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Kenma smiles back, rarely able to say no to Shoyo when it comes to simple things like spending time with his friends. If it makes him happy, Kenma doesn’t mind.

Yamaguchi is sweet, bowing and thanking Kenma for allowing them to tag along. Kageyama grumpily mutters out a thanks too. Shoyo had mentioned that he’s only recently gotten used to the idea of friends outside of volleyball. Even with the act, he seems excited when they’re looking at the various animals at the zoo. As tall and serious as he is on the court, off of it, it’s easy to see that he’s actually the youngest of them all.

“I don’t understand why you had to drag me along. I’ve been to the zoo before,” Tsukishima mutters, straggling behind them.

On the other hand, the last of their group, Tsukishima, really doesn’t seem like he wants to be there. He follows them from a distance, reading the plaques silently. Had Tsukishima been the only friend Shoyo invited along, Kenma would have suggested they leave him in one of the gift shops.

It takes almost the whole day, but Kenma realizes, moody as he is, he’s indulgent of the rest of them. He never once complains if they stay in one spot too long or take too many pictures. He even takes some for Kenma and Shoyo upon request, although not without teasing Shoyo first that his short limbs aren’t made for selfie taking.

He’s like a hedgehog. Prickly on the outside, but actually pretty nice under the exterior. Kenma decides he likes Shoyo’s friends. He wouldn’t mind hanging out with them every once in a while on his visits.

At the gift shop on their way out, Kenma hovers around the bird puppets, wondering if Shoyo would appreciate the crow one. He hears Tsukishima arguing with Kageyama a few feet away and glances over.

“If you’re going to try to insult me with tall creatures, can you at least be more creative than a giraffe? As if every kid in middle school didn’t already try that,” Tsukishima scoffs.

“I’m not even trying to insult you asshole! What’s so wrong with giraffes? They’re cute. If anything, it’s an insult to giraffes that people compare them to you,” Kageyama retorts.

“Tch. You do realize that you just showed me the giraffe, so you’re the one insulting them, right?”

Kenma watches as Yamaguchi shows up then, shoving a sauropod at Tsukishima with a grin while pulling a spluttering Kageyama away. He supposes that the individuals of the group couldn’t be more different, but it works. Before he turns back to the crow puppet, he spots it. Tsukishima is looking down at the sauropod plush, a soft smile on his face.

“When you get someone like that to smile at you, a real smile. You can’t help but want more.”

Kuroo had said that, in the darkness of their communal hotel room amongst sleeping friends, the night after their loss against Karasuno. Kenma, exhausted, half asleep, and thinking of his strategy for the next stage of his game, had paid it no mind then. But now, he kind of gets it. And he wonders if Kuroo meant it and still wants more.

🦕

The next time they’re all together again, they’re at a weekend training camp, hosted at Ubugawa High. Shoyo and his more excitable senpai thrive in the new environment, immediately looking all around them and yelling about exploring.

They don’t notice the way Tsukishima stops in his tracks when his eyes land on Kuroo, clad in Nekoma red with white stripes down the side. He’s laughing about something with Coach Nekomata. Kenma’s eyes meet Yamaguchi’s, who nods at him in acknowledgment, a small smile gracing his lips. When Kuroo finally turns away from the coach, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are long gone, having joined the others in the gym.

Kenma waits for his childhood friend to come to his side. “Don’t you get enough volleyball at university?” Kenma asks.

Kuroo grins toothily, slinging an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. “Never. Besides, I wanted to see how my kohai are doing! I’m sure you all missed my amazing leadership.”

“Not really. Tora’s actually a pretty good captain.”

Undeterred, Kuroo responds, “Well, he did learn from the best.”

In their last few steps to the gym, Kuroo tells Kenma that he wants to have a proper meal with him and Shoyo now that they’re official. Kenma agrees to meet in the cafeteria at lunch and they part ways when they step through the doors. Shoyo pops up, seemingly out of nowhere, and Kenma joins him for warm up stretches.

Kenma notices Tsukishima alone in a corner doing his own stretches, headphones over his ears, and his back to the world.

When he glances over at Kuroo, the man is laughing at something Lev is saying, surrounded by other Nekoma members.

It’s a stark contrast, the two of them, so different in many ways. Yet Kenma wonders, as he thinks of the isolated moments he’s been privy to, if he’s witnessing something being set in motion.

🦕

When lunchtime rolls around, Shoyo makes Kageyama sit with them, because it’s a “best friends” lunch. Kageyama goes silent and just stares at Shoyo for about a minute straight. Kenma thinks it’s the first time Shoyo has ever called them best friends out loud. Eventually he walks away without a word, but comes back dragging Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with him, claiming that they need to suffer too. Kenma, often a front-row audience member to their friendship, doesn’t think anything of it, but Kuroo is obviously amused.

Nothing of note happens while they eat. Kuroo spends most of it teasing Shoyo and Kenma just as Kenma knew he would. Kageyama and Tsukishima snipe at each other, mostly because Kageyama inhales his food and speaks with his mouth full. Yamaguchi looks on, long-suffering as always.

It’s when Tsukishima stands up to leave, that they all get to witness another moment. Not that anyone other than Kenma and perhaps Yamaguchi understands this.

Kuroo places his hand on the edge of Tsukishima’s tray before he can pick it up. “You’re still eating so little, Tsukki! Didn’t I tell you before that you need to eat more?”

“Yes, Kuroo-san. I recall that I responded then that I can’t eat as much as you,” Tsukishima responds politely.

“Sit back down, this is why you’re skin and bones. Here,” Kuroo says, grabbing a bowl teeming with miso-braised eggplant from his own tray and placing it onto Tsukishima’s. “At least eat more vegetables.”

Kuroo loves vegetables, but eggplant has never been one of his favorites.

“Ooh, I didn’t know they had eggplant or I would have gotten some for you! You always want seconds when it’s available,” Yamaguchi states, leaning in to look at the dish.

“Quiet, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima mutters, but his cheeks are just a hint pinker.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi responds, but he definitely doesn’t look sorry, grinning cheekily as Tsukishima sits back down and starts eating again.

When Kenma looks back at Kuroo, he’s moved on to answering Hinata’s questions about his university volleyball team. Yamaguchi doesn’t catch his eye this time, but Kenma notices that Kageyama, who is sitting directly in front of Tsukishima, is staring rather pensively at the eggplant.

🦕

On Kenma’s fifth visit to Miyagi, Yachi joins their group outing. He’s seen her with Karasuno before, but they’ve never spoken. She’s sweet, although a bit anxious at times. Shoyo tells Kenma that she’s the smartest and most studious of their bunch which is why she doesn’t always have time to hang out with them.

“Oh, no, no! Tsukishima-kun is bright and studious too! He doesn’t even need to study as much as me!” Yachi squeaks, blush high on her cheeks.

Tsukishima sighs, looking put out. He says, “It’s rather unfortunate that I have to agree with one of the volleyball idiots, but he’s right. Yachi-san is definitely our club’s best member.”

“Oh, but I’m just the manager! You boys do all the hard work!” Yachi protests, shaking her head violently.

“Yachi-san, you work just as hard as we do, albeit with off-court activities. Truly, we’re grateful,” Tsukishima says.

The other three boys nod vigorously at her, shouting their thanks in sync as if they practiced it beforehand.

Yachi is beaming, face still flushed, but she seems more relaxed now. Kenma thinks that receiving praise from someone like Tsukishima, who definitely rarely gives it, must feel good.

He can be kind and caring, a strong support for his friends. Perhaps, Kenma thinks, they’re not so different after all.

🦕

Shoyo manages to visit Kenma in Tokyo one weekend, the train ticket a gift from his mom for passing his exams. Taketora finds out and declares that they should have a group outing, to show Shoyo their neighborhood outside the gates of Nekoma High. He texts Kuroo, who comes home for the weekend.

They’re in the suburbs of Tokyo and they’re lacking time, so they keep the city sights on their list for another day. Instead, Lev suggests they go to a cat cafe. When Kenma tells Hinata of the idea, his eyes sparkle so much that Kenma knew there was no other choice.

Shoyo never has any trouble with people, even ones he’s barely spent time with before. He gets along swimmingly with Taketora and Fukunaga. Even the cats at the cafe all come up to him.

Kuroo thinks it’s hilarious and snaps a bunch of pictures of Kenma and Shoyo in a cat pile. Shoyo grins, asking Kuroo to send them to him later.

When they order desserts and drinks, strangely enough, Kuroo orders a strawberry shortcake.

“Do you like strawberry shortcake, Kuroo-san? Tsukishima likes it too!” Shoyo exclaims, once their server leaves.

Kuroo grins and shakes his head. “I’m not a huge fan of sweets, but I thought I’d give it a try. I’ve never had it before.”

“They’re pretty good, but I like mango more personally. Can I take a picture of yours to send to Tsukishima though? He’ll be totally jealous!”

Kuroo agrees while Kenma can’t help but stare at his best friend. Could it be that something has already happened and he’s only now seeing it? Kuroo wouldn’t keep that from him right?

His stare doesn’t let up, which soon draws Kuroo’s attention. “Kenma, you’re really focusing on me there. Are you imagining me as a video game or something?” Kuroo asks, leaning back in his chair and smiling.

“Yeah,” Kenma says. “Something like that.”

He doesn’t elaborate, but he sees a ghost of worry cross Kuroo’s face. Kenma shakes his head, “It’s nothing. I’ll talk to you about it later.”

Kenma slips his hand on top of Hinata’s, resting on the bench between them. Hinata doesn’t falter in his conversation with Lev, but he twists his wrist until their fingers are intertwined. Kenma smiles, but in his mind, he worries if Kuroo and him are drifting apart without his notice.

🦕

Kenma doesn’t find a moment to bring the topic up until Shoyo is on his train home and Kuroo is back at his dorm in Tokyo.

Before he’d left, Shoyo had shown him his group chat with the Karasuno second years where he’d sent pictures from the cat cafe. It includes a candid shot of Kuroo contemplatively trying the strawberry shortcake.

Yachi’s responses were all about how cute their couple photos with the cats are. Kageyama, who Kenma now understands loves animals but thinks they don’t love him, only sent a cat emoji. Kenma made a note that they’ll need to take him to an animal cafe sometime.

Tsukishima only said one thing. “This is all your fault, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi had sent the star eyes emoji in response. For a split second, Kenma had been tempted to ask Shoyo for Yamaguchi’s number, but he decided against it. He knows he needs to talk to his best friend instead.

Kenma FaceTimes Kuroo who picks up fairly quickly. “Kyaanmaaa!” He yells through the phone.

“Kuro,” Kenma says in response.

Kuroo seems to be laying in bed. He’s grinning when he picks up the phone, but lets it slip off his face in favor of a more serious expression. “Is something wrong? You were pretty deep in thought earlier.”

“Kuro, are you dating Tsukishima from Karasuno?”

Kuroo doesn’t respond immediately but his mouth parts and the blood seems to drain from his face.

“So you are dating him then?” Kenma asks, pursing his lips, upset that he’s finding out this way instead of being told.

“No!” Kuroo yells, which startles Kenma. “I’m just— why do you think that? You haven’t even really seen us in the same spot other than training camps.”

Relieved, Kenma narrows his eyes at Kuroo. “I’m glad you’re not hiding a relationship from me, but why aren’t you dating him then?”

Kuroo looks flabbergasted, spluttering back, “Why are you ignoring my question? How did you even know that I like him?”

Kenma sighs. “Kuro, you pretty much told me earlier this year after we lost at Nationals.”

“You were awake!? Why didn’t you say anything back to me?”

“Honestly, I was kind of half asleep. I didn’t remember any of it until I saw Tsukishima smiling at a dinosaur.”

Kuroo gasps, bringing the hand that’s not holding his phone up to clutch at his shirt over his heart. “You saw him smile!?”

Kenma raises an eyebrow at him.

Kuroo releases his shirt and sighs. “Okay, so I might have a crush. Why did you think we were already dating though? You know I would have told you.”

Kenma is relieved to hear that, so he tells him about the moments and small details he’s noticed about the two of them. Kuroo listens, quietly absorbing the information.

“I got his number last year at nationals. Back then, maybe he was expecting something,” Kuroo says, deep in thought. “But I wasn’t sure it’d be a good idea with me heading off to college.”

Kenma nods in understanding, although Kuroo isn’t looking at him.

“Now we text at least once a week. I always initiate and he always seems annoyed with me,” Kuroo muses.

“But he responds to you. I don’t think he does things he doesn’t want to. Is that how you know what he likes?”

Kuroo shakes his head. “I heard about the dinosaurs and strawberry shortcake from Daichi at summer camp once. He did tell me about the eggplants though. He was really upset that his brother ate all of it once.”

Kuroo sighs happily. “Tsukki’s so cute.”

Kenma looks at his friend’s lovestruck expression and has a thought. “You know, Tsukishima doesn’t seem like much of a texter. You should come with me to Miyagi next time I visit Shoyo.”

Kuroo’s eyes seem to sharpen as he stares at him through the phone, contemplatively. He breaks into a grin. “This is the first time you’ve ever invited me somewhere. You’ve changed, Kenma. I like it. Chibi-chan’s a good influence on you.”

Kenma blushes, but he’s happy. Shoyo and him are both happy. Kenma thinks maybe Kuroo and Tsukishima could have that too.

“I’m going in two weeks. Do you have enough for a ticket? I have extra saved from a stream I did recently.”

Kuroo smiles. “Nah, I’ll be able to get it. Thanks, Kenma.”

Kenma smiles back.

🦕

When Kenma tells Shoyo that Kuroo is coming up with him for his next visit, Shoyo immediately adds him to a group chat with two unknown numbers.

> **Shoyo**  
>  Is it happening? Are we doing this?
> 
> **Unknown Number**  
>  What the hell are you talking about, dumbass?
> 
> What’s this group chat for?

Kenma saves Kageyama’s contact.

> **Unknown Number**  
>  Is the number I don’t recognize Kenma? Is it Kurotsuki time???

Mouthing the word Kurotsuki to himself, Kenma saves Yamaguchi in his phone as well before responding.

> **Kenma**  
>  I figured Yamaguchi knew and Kageyama suspected, but I didn’t know you saw it too, Shoyo
> 
> **Kageyama**  
>  I suspected what?
> 
> **Yamaguchi**  
>  ...Kurotsuki. Kuroo-san and Tsukki?
> 
> **Kageyama**  
>  Oh. Yeah. They need to get their shit together
> 
> **Shoyo**  
>  Yeah!!!
> 
> Kenma, I didn’t really figure it out until the strawberry shortcake picture. Yamaguchi explained it to me because Tsukki got mad at us for no reason
> 
> **Yamaguchi**  
>  Hehe. I’m pretty sure he saved that picture 😁

Kenma smiles. Shoyo can be pretty oblivious when it comes to romance. It took Kenma multiple dates before Shoyo understood that all the time they were spending together were actually dates.

Turning his thoughts to the matter at hand, Kenma gives the group the news that Kuroo is coming with him on his next visit.

> **Yamaguchi**  
>  !!! It’s Kurotsuki time! 🤩
> 
> **Kenma**  
>  Where should we plan our group outing for optimal results?
> 
> **Kageyama**  
>  Can’t we just lock them in the club room together?
> 
> **Yamaguchi**  
>  Kageyama, nooo
> 
> **Shoyo**  
>  😂😂😂
> 
> **Kageyama**  
>  Fine 🙄
> 
> **Yamaguchi**  
>  What about the Museum of Natural History? There’s dinosaurs there
> 
> **Kenma**  
>  Wait, that’s a good idea. Kuro likes museums
> 
> **Kageyama**  
>  Do I have to go? Are we really going to learn outside of school?
> 
> **Shoyo**  
>  It’s for a good cause, Kageyama!!!!

Kenma can’t help but laugh, savoring the feeling of slotting into Shoyo’s friend group so easily. The longer Kenma knows Shoyo’s friends, the more endearing they become to him. He can honestly say they’re his friends too.

🦕

Shoyo picks him and Kuroo up at the train station and they make the trek back to Shoyo’s house. Natsu is upset about having to give up her room for a guest and stay with her mom, but Kuroo manages to charm her so quickly that Kenma is almost jealous. Almost, because Natsu doesn’t call Kuroo onii-chan like she does with Kenma.

When Kuroo excuses himself to use the bathroom, Kenma asks Shoyo if Tsukishima knows Kuroo is visiting.

Shoyo shakes his head. “No. Yamaguchi thinks telling him will create too much of a risk of him canceling on us.”

Kenma hums in agreement. “Have you been to this museum before? Will it be easy for us to lose them when the timing’s right?”

Shoyo opens his mouth to answer, but they hear Kuroo coming back down the hallway. Kuroo looks between the two of them like he suspects he knows what they’re talking about. He shrugs. “You know...if things are supposed to work out tomorrow, they will.”

“What are you talking about, Kuroo-san? What will work out?” Shoyo asks with a tilt of his head.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at Kenma who just shakes his head. He hadn’t expected Shoyo to play dumb, but it’s kind of cute. “Nevermind,” Kuroo says, settling back down in Shoyo’s desk chair and pulling out his phone to check his messages.

While he isn’t looking, Shoyo grins at Kenma and winks. Swallowing hard, Kenma almost wishes Kuroo wasn’t with them this weekend. He enjoys the fact that they’re commingling with each other’s friends, but every once in a while, since they don’t get to see each other often, Kenma just wants to make out with his boyfriend.

🦕

Kageyama is extremely grumpy the next morning, muttering something about a group of volleyball players choosing to go to a museum instead of a gym. Kenma is prepared, having convinced Shoyo and Kuroo that a stop into the nearest convenience store before their meetup is necessary. He hands Kageyama a Gun-Gun Yogurt.

Kageyama immediately brightens up and Shoyo grins and kisses him on the cheek. Kuroo gives him a proud, fond look. He can feel his face heating up.

“Kuroo-san. What are you doing here?”

They all turn to see Tsukishima, with Yamaguchi trailing behind him. “Hi Kuroo-san! It’s nice to see you again,” Yamaguchi says brightly.

Kuroo grins and waves. “Tsukki, Yamaguchi! Thought I’d tag along with Kenma to visit my favorite crows!”

“Was this a last minute decision?” Tsukishima questions, frowning.

Yamaguchi inches away from him to stand by Kageyama who is looking on at the scene while sipping his yogurt.

“Why, Tsukki! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re disappointed I didn’t text you,” Kuroo says, stepping over to Tsukki to throw his arm around his shoulder. “I wanted to surprise my favorite high school middle blocker. Don’t tell Lev.”

He loudly whispers the last part conspiratorially.

“I don’t talk to Lev,” Tsukishima states.

Kenma notices that he doesn’t immediately pull away from Kuroo’s arm.

Yamaguchi drags Kenma’s attention away from them when he asks Kenma about a new video game that just released and a level he’s stuck on. Kenma explains the solution to him and offers to show him through screen share sometime soon. When the bus to Sendai arrives, Kenma notices that Kuroo and Tsukishima finally separate for boarding.

Kenma catches Yamaguchi’s eye, who nods determinedly at him, as if receiving a mission. He pushes Kageyama ahead of him and they end up sitting next to each other. Shoyo and Kenma board after, sitting in the same row on the opposite side.

They’re at the very back so Kuroo and Tsukishima have to sit somewhere within their line of sight.

As soon as Tsukishima steps aboard and sees them, he glares daggers at Yamaguchi who sheepishly rubs at the back of his head, smiling. Kenma figures that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima must talk about the Kuroo situation enough for him to be getting the brunt of the heat from the other man. He hasn’t even said anything to Shoyo, who would technically be at fault for not telling him that Kuroo was coming.

A few minutes after Tsukishima picks a row and Kuroo settles in beside him, Kenma feels his phone buzzing in his hand.

Kuroo  
You guys are not subtle. Stop staring. Should have known Chibi-chan was feigning ignorance yesterday

Kenma purses his lips and takes a screenshot, sending it to the group chat. Shoyo groans quietly beside him. Giving Kuroo and Tsukishima one last look, Kenma turns away to talk to Shoyo about their date plans tomorrow instead.

🦕

“I remember you telling me that you’d like to work in a museum. Is it this one?” Kenma hears Kuroo ask when he steps off the bus.

“No,” Tsukishima says with a slight shake of his head. “While I do enjoy the dinosaur exhibits here, I plan to study anthropology and history and apply for an internship at the Sendai City Museum.”

“Oh? You’re going to college locally then?”

Kenma notices the pensive look on Kuroo’s face. Four or possibly more years of long distance. Kenma’s been through the same thoughts before, knowing that Shoyo wants to go pro. It all boils down to one question: Is it worth it?

Kenma doesn’t catch the rest of the conversation as the group shuffles into the museum. They pay their entrance fees at the ticket counter and head into the exhibits.

While discussing where the first stop should be, Yamaguchi seems pretty excited about a special temporary exhibit about bats, pointing it out on the map. Shoyo mentions an interest in the gems and crystals exhibit. Unsurprisingly, Tsukishima most wants to stay downstairs where the dinosaur skeletons are.

“Let’s split up,” Kuroo suggests, amused. “We can take about an hour and meet back here to plan lunch.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kenma says quickly, glancing over at Yamaguchi. Kenma kind of feels like they’re partners in crime in this.

“I think the rest of us are upstairs so we’re going this way,” Yamaguchi points vaguely behind him.

Tsukishima nods before turning away to walk towards the dinosaur skeletons. Kuroo grins at them, throwing out two thumbs up, before following behind the blond. When they’re out of sight, Kenma says, “Guess it’s easier when one of the matchmaking targets is in the know.”

“Shouldn’t someone spy on them to make sure everything goes okay though?” Shoyo asks.

Kageyama nods. “Recon is a good way to prepare for different scenarios.”

“Kuroo-san and Tsukki aren’t a rival volleyball team, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi says, exasperated. “That being said, I just want to know what happens.”

“We can’t all go. We’ll be too visible,” Kenma reasons.

A myriad of emotions seem to cross Yamaguchi’s face before he settles on resigned determination. “Kenma-san, I think it has to be you. Obviously it can’t be either of these two.

Shoyo yells out a hey at this while Kageyama just shrugs.

Yamaguchi continues, “I’m much more experienced at keeping these two out of trouble so I’ll hold down the fort.”

Kenma nods, seriously, feeling bad that he can’t disagree so Yamaguchi can go instead. “Okay. I’ll report through texts if I can.”

Shoyo gives him a quick peck on the lips before pumping his fist and giving him words of encouragement.

Kenma takes the same corridor that Kuroo and Tsukishima took, glancing back briefly to see Yamaguchi dragging the other two boys upstairs. He feels like he’s playing an espionage game, in which he needs to make sure to gather valuable intel without getting caught. It’s actually kind of fun.

🦕

The museum layout unfortunately doesn’t give Kenma very many options for hiding places. When he enters the hall, he immediately has to duck behind one of the cases that hold fossils of leaf imprints. Tsukishima and Kuroo are standing in front of the stegosaurus skeleton in the middle of the room.

Luckily, there aren’t many people around, so no one notices him crawling from behind one case to another, inching closer to his targets.

“...annoy you when I text you?” Kuroo’s words float to his ears once Kenma gets close enough.

“Only when you send a barrage of messages when I’m in class.”

“You know you don’t have to answer me immediately, right?”

Tsukishima seems to snort at this. “Kuroo-san. One time, you texted my name to me about ten times until I answered.”

“Okay, fine. Sometimes I’m impatient. I just want to make sure you’re not ignoring me!”

Tsukishima mumbles something inaudible, and Kenma strains his ears trying to hear it. When Kuroo asks Tsukishima to repeat himself, Kenma thinks Tsukishima might have been too quiet for even Kuroo to hear. Either that, or it was something really good, and Kuroo is fishing for more.

“I’m not repeating myself. If you didn’t hear me, maybe you should look into getting your ears checked,” Tsukishima says, much more clearly this time.

“Aw, Tsukki! I just wanted to check. You’re getting pretty red there.”

“Shut up.”

They go quiet. Kenma carefully peeks through the glass on the case and sees they’re still standing there. Kuroo is on his phone typing something while Tsukishima bends over the exhibit description to read it.

“Hey Tsukki, I have something important I need to say.”

Kenma’s eyes widen. Is Kuroo going to get straight to it? He’s lucky he got here in time.

“What is it?” Tsukishima asks, straightening up to face Kuroo.

With complete seriousness, Kuroo says, “You must be a red blood cell because you take the oxygen out of my lungs and bring it right to my heart.”

Kenma has to keep himself from groaning. Kuroo just had to use one of those awful science pick up lines that he loves so much.

Tsukishima snorts. “Aren’t you supposed to be the blood? That’s what Nekoma says before matches, right?”

Kenma watches as Kuroo pauses for a second before smirking. “Are you saying that I take your breath away, Tsukki?”

“Definitely not,” Tsukishima replies immediately. Kenma thinks he might be blushing again, but he can’t see that well from through the glass.

Kuroo plows on. “I’m just wondering if you like science because I have had my ion you for some time.”

“Do these actually work for you? They’re awful,” Tsukishima groans.

“Don’t know. Never wanted to use them on anyone before,” Kuroo grins cheekily. “How about this? You must be a fossil because I would love to date you.”

Tsukishima lets out a small laugh at this one, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, and Kenma finds himself praying to the gods that Kuroo’s lame pick up lines can actually somehow seal the deal. He sees Kuroo smiling softly, fondly. He notices the moment Tsukishima sees this too.

“Wait. Are you being serious?” Tsukishima asks, hand dropping back down to his side.

“Knew you were smart, Tsukki,” Kuroo says, serious and quiet enough that Kenma finds himself unconsciously leaning forward to hear better and tapping his head on the glass of the case. He ducks down, hoping neither of them heard that.

“You want to date me,” Tsukishima says flatly.

Kenma breathes in sharply, worriedly. That tone of voice doesn’t sound good.

“I know, I know. My timing sucks. I should have asked you last year after nationals when we could have seen each other more. I wanted to, but...” Here, Kuroo sighs.

“Honestly, I thought I’d be too busy with classes, part-time jobs, and volleyball to even think about being in a relationship. And yet, every day I come back to my dorm exhausted and the only thing I want to do is text you.”

Tsukishima is still silent and Kenma is too nervous to make any movements that might draw attention and give himself away. He can’t peek again. Whatever Tsukishima is doing must not be discouraging though, because Kuroo continues.

“I like you. A lot. I thought it would go away but it hasn’t,” Kuroo explains. “I know long distance is hard, and we might have to be long distance for a while, but I think it’s worth a try anyway. So how about it, Tsukki? Date me?”

Kenma holds his breath, staying as still as possible. He can feel himself sweating from the tension. The exhibit hall suddenly feels so quiet that he could probably hear a pin drop.

After a beat, Tsukishima says, “Okay.”

Kenma attempts to stay quiet when he breathes out in relief, hands clammy. He peeks at them again now that there’s no risk of him interrupting a pivotal moment.

Kuroo is staring at Tsukishima, slack jawed. Kenma rolls his eyes, wishing he could take a picture so Kuroo can see himself later.

“Why are you so surprised? You look stupid,” Tsukishima says, but he’s red enough that Kenma can actually see it.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo yells, snapping out of his shock. He throws his arms around the blond, who stumbles back from the weight. “You really said yes!”

“Actually, what I said was ‘okay’,” Tsukishima responds, but he’s awkwardly patting Kuroo’s back. “I have two conditions though. You need to text me less when I’m in class. And you can’t expect me to visit you as much as Kenma visits Hinata. I can’t afford that.”

“Done! I’ll call you every day instead and I’ll save up so we can visit each other. I can come with Kenma sometimes too.”

Tsukishima grimaces. “I don’t know if I can handle you every day.”

“We’ll try it out,” Kuroo says, pulling back and grinning at him. “Can we try holding hands now?”

Tsukishima’s grimace seems to get worse, but he holds his hand out to Kuroo who grabs it. “Yamaguchi is going to be so annoying later.”

“Just Yamaguchi? I’m pretty sure all your friends including Kenma planned this whole trip hoping this would happen.”

Tsukishima sighs, resigned. “They’re all such awful influences on each other. Kenma seemed so normal.”

Kuroo cackles at this, and the two of them move away from the stegosaurus to another display. Kenma doesn’t follow. He feels his phone buzzing in his hand.

> **Kuro**  
>  Honestly, Kenma. You’re not subtle. I can spot your pudding head from a mile away

Kenma smiles, deciding not to respond to Kuroo. His friend should focus on his date. He heads back the other way to go find the others to give them all the details. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on Twitter [@mmshokupan](https://twitter.com/mmshokupan)!


End file.
